


But the Grass Ain't Always Greener on the Other Side (It's Green Where You Water It)

by MoonandArrows



Series: Ranya prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr prompt:<br/>Person A is scared of thunderstorms but tries to hide it. They succeed until a loud clap of thunder makes them scream and Person B has to coax them out from under the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Grass Ain't Always Greener on the Other Side (It's Green Where You Water It)

The curtains over her window were closed. Her music was blaring while she worked on fixing an old clock for some extra income. So it was only when she started to get ready for bed that she noticed the weather. A thunderstorm, a pretty bad one. At first Raven went straight for her phone. But when she touched it she remembered. Anya was ignoring her calls. The last time they had seen each other was three days ago. They had fought over the fact Raven didn't want Anya to meet her mother. Anya had taken that as evidence Raven wasn't serious about her. Raven hadn't had a chance to defend herself before Anya closed the door. All of her attempts at contact had been ignored. Raven was an idiot.

An incredibly loud clap of thunder had her grabbing her keys instead. She barely remembered to grab a rain coat. Her car started on the second try, her wipers going the max speed. She was the only one on the road, moving at the pace of a snail, barely able to see in front of her.

* * *

 

_They had just become a serious couple when they were together for a storm at the same time. At Raven's apartment. Anya was working on a story due to her editor and Raven was fixing a couple remote cars for her neighbour. The storm had started innocently enough, she rain and lots of wind. Raven even thought the first bit of thunder was just trucks on the nearby highway. Then the lightning appeared._

_Anya began to get fidgety in her seat as the storm continued. Every loud clap and she jumped a little. Eventually she set her work aside and wandered over to Raven's work table. Her arms wound around Raven's middle and hugged her close. Lips pressed against a neck._

_"I'm bored." Anya whispered, although there was a shake to her voice Raven couldn't quite place._

_"Sorry Cheekbones, I'm just...too tired for that." Raven whined. Working and studying for finals was takings it's toll on her._

_The room filled with light and a millisecond later a boom was all that could be heard. Anya's grip on Raven became a clutch. Harsh pants of breath heated Raven's neck._

_"You alright, An?" Raven asked._

_"Of course. Then how about a movie?" Anya pulled Raven from her seat and into the_ _living room._

_"Alright, what kind?"_

_"Whatever crappy one is on the Women's Channel at this hour?"_

_"Deal."_

_So they curled up on the couch under a blanket and watched some white woman fall for a white fuckboy. Raven felt stupid for how long it took her to figure it out. She was supposed to be a genius after all. First Anya had the volume pretty loud. Then, whenever there was lightning she would tense up. As the thunder rolled she'd grip at Raven. Her breathing was always a little...shaky and her laughs at ridiculous scenes rather forced._

_"Hey, c'mere." Raven pulled Anya so the saw lying against her. "Cheekbones afraid of a storm?"_

_"Definitely not." Anya snorted, but she was shaking._

_"It's alright, I've got you." Raven kissed her and rubbed her back. "I'm right here."_

_Anya huffed and nuzzled herself deeper into Raven. The movie ended and both women were practically asleep. The storm had moved on. Just as Raven was debating moving them to a bed a very sleepy Anya spoke up._

_"Thanks, Little Bird."_

_Raven was fine right where she was._

* * *

 

A drive that usually took five minutes took twenty. The person on the radio called it the worst storm in a decade. Anya lived in a renovated house split into three apartments, living in the bottom one. Raven was glad her keys still worked, but didn't take the time to reflect on it. Her raincoat and boots were left on the floor. She went straight to the bedroom. The bed was unmade and it appeared no one was in the room. Raven knew better. She dropped to her hands and knees and peeked under. Anya was curled up in her sleep shirt, clutching something. _  
_

"An?" Raven asked.

Anya turned her head so their eyes could meet. Her face was pale and eyes wide.

"Rae." Her voice was wobbly

"Hey Cheekbones, wanna come out?" 

A loud clap of thunder drowned out the noise for a moment and Anya flinched farther under the bed, heavy breathing.

"Okay, wait here a minute. Alright?" Raven waited for Anya to nod.

The mechanic stood and looked around. She went to Anya's office and brought the chair over. Next she put the comforter and pillows on the ground. With a couple books to weigh the edges down she stretched the sheet over the chair, nightstand, and edge of the bed. Raven once again was on the ground.

"C'mere, I made us a nest." Raven smiled.

Raven tensed when Anya didn't move at first. Perhaps their fight had been the end of the relationship, and Raven was making a fool of herself being here. Then Anya began to crawl out. Raven sat with a pillow between the wall and her back and Anya curled up into her chest. In her hands was a white and brown stuffed bunny with puffy cheeks, wearing an overall like Raven did when she was in the shop.

* * *

 

_"Hey, hey, Anya breathe." Raven worried through the phone._

_Anya was a couple cities over to interview an artist for a paper. A storm was wreaking havoc on that city. Both of them knew this was coming, they had looked at the weather forecast. Raven sat on her bed, laptop beside her. Anya was on the hotel bed, phone cradled in her hands. They spoke for a bit. Raven could hear the storm worsen through the phone. Anya was panting, eyes squeezed shut._

_"Little Bird, I wish you were with me."_

_"I do too. Have you unpacked everything?"_

_"No, just my carry-on."_

_"Ok, go look in your suitcase. There's a green bag." Raven instructed._

_"Why?" Anya moved off the bed and searched until she found the bag._

_"I sent you with a friend." Raven smiled._

_Anya opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed bunny in overalls. It's floppy ears were nearly as long as it's body. There was a nematic on the overalls even._

_"Cheeky?" Anya laughed, although tears were in her eyes._

_"Ya. A friend to be with you, when I'm not there. Cheeky and Cheekbones." Raven shrugged, even over the phone a little awkward showing so much affection and putting herself out there._

_"Thank you, Raven."_

_"Are you back on the bed?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Sleepy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Raven began to sing a soft lullaby and didn't stop until she heard slow, even breathing through the phone. A couple days later Anya sent her a picture of Cheeky buckled up in the passenger seat while Anya drove home._

* * *

 

Anya whimpered and clutched at Raven's shirt.

"Shh, I've got you." Raven whispered into her hair.

The pair passed the time together until the storm stopped. Anya eventually pulled away from her and began to clean up the fort.

"Anya, listen...I'm sorry about our fight." Raven stood and approached the woman. "I haven't spoken to my mother in two years."

"How come?"

"Because she is a homophobic drunk. That's why I don't want you to meet her. I'm afraid she'll hurt you. She can be violent. The only reason I'm going up there is for my uncle's will to be read. he left me some stuff I guess."

"I thought...I wasn't important enough to you to meet your family." Anya sighed and stepped closer.

"But An...you've met my family. Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, hell even Murphy. And Anya...you are my family." Now Raven had tears streaming down her face.

Anya cupped her face and kissed her. Raven gasped and grabbed at her sleep shirt.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Never fight again?"

"I don't think we can manage that, Cheekbones. But I'll always come get you in a storm."

"Ok, Little Bird, ok."

**Author's Note:**

> I am Ranya trash!!  
> Please comment, it makes my day!  
> Also please if you have any prompts!! hmu  
> also also find me on tumblr @basically-moon-and-arrows


End file.
